


Serendipity

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Smut ahead, invited to an ex's wedding, wedding love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: After receiving an invitation to his ex Solona Amell’s wedding, Cullen Rutherford doesn’t want to go alone. The last thing he wanted to do was seem hung up on his former flame. So, he enlists the help of his best friend Kassandra Trevelyan to come as his plus-one. But when a slip-up occurs with Cullen introducing Kassandra as his “girlfriend” to the family of the bride-to-be, the two must come to terms with the secret Kassandra buried for years about their relationship.*inspired by @dapromptexchange on Tumblr*
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford, Female Amell/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leavesofautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesofautumn/gifts).



> Follow me on Tumblr (@queen-among-writers) for more content
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6DCMdivJVSvdlv9TeMnt3j <\--- the playlist assembled for Serendipity, enjoy!

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The late afternoon was moderately sunny without a cloud in sight over the rustic, red-brick manor where a wedding would unfold in approximately...twenty or so minutes if Cullen Rutherford’s watch was correct. He stood, appearing agitated and like he was expecting someone, and continued to sneak glances at his watch to count down the minutes. Part of him wondered if he should call her to gauge her estimated time of arrival. Being alone at his ex, Solona Amell’s, wedding made Cullen feel awkwardly out of place. He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck to avoid messing up his meticulously styled hair. He tugged at the collar of his suit, which felt kind of stuffy. He pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up his messages.

_On my way. Be there soon!_

Cullen hoped she would because his nerves were beginning to get the better of him and that rarely happened. He watched a small cluster of guests trickling into the venue every few seconds, side-eyeing them and trying to avoid any familiar faces belonging to the bride’s family and their former friends. Cullen glanced down at his phone to scroll through his email as a way to pass the time when a sleek black car rolled up to the front stairs. There was a well-dresses driver that hustled to the backseat closest to the stairs and opened the door to help a young woman out of the vehicle. Her designer, ornate rose gold heels clicked against the cobblestone roundabout and she graciously accepted her driver's assistance.

“Thank you, Jacque,” She smiled politely and brushed her curls over her right shoulder before heading straight toward Cullen. It was the whispers of the nearby guests that pulled Cullen’s attention away from the screen of his phone and it settled onto the woman. His mouth contorted into an expression of astonishment and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Gracefully striving toward him was his best friend and anticipated plus-one, Kassandra Divina Trevelyan, looking like she stepped off the cover of a magazine.

* * *

_Scrolling through the movies on Flickster, Thedas’ most popular streaming service, Cullen silently debated his choices for the monthly group movie night. Everyone was free and they planned for a feast of junk food while watching a flick or two. Tonight was Cullen’s choice, so he was spoiled for choice. Unsure of what to decide, Cullen put the remote down and reached over his dog, Brutus, to grab his phone resting on the coffee table. Brutus’ wet nose brushed against Cullen’s wrist and made his nose crinkle. He gave Brutus a scratch behind the ears before picking up his phone, deciding to pass the time clearing out his email inobx. He skimmed past email after email until one caught his eye; it was from an unknown sender and there was no subject line. He clicked on it and opened the body to find a small attachment. Curios, he clicked on it and watched it load to an invitation._

****

**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_ **

**_Ben Winder and Solona Amell_ **

**_Crescent Manor at Lake Celestine_ **

**_14 Cloudreach, 9:41 Dragon_ **

_If there was any breath in Cullen’s lungs, it was promptly knocked out. He stared at the invitation for a solid minute in utter shock. Solona Amell… that wasn’t a name he heard in nearly five years. Solona Amell, the bride, was his last girlfriend. They met when they were twenty-one and dated for about four years until they parted ways. They hadn’t spoken and all their mutual friends stayed with Solona while Cullen left. He turned his phone off, not wanting to respond back to it. The warning sirens went off in his brain and Cullen found himself wondering why. After five years of no contact and how everything went down between them, why was she sending him an invitation? Was it salt in the wound that never fully healed without closure? Was it a mistake? Cullen had no clue._

_A knock on his door disturbed his shocked state and Cullen approached the door, opening it to find Kassandra standing outside. She wore an oversized pair of sweats but still looked camera-ready, something he always asked about and she teasingly would never share._

_“Hey!” Kassandra grinned as she held up the giant bag of assorted chocolate candies and stepped through the open doorway. Brutus scampered over from the living room rug and excitedly barked as he raced directly for Kassandra. Cullen helpfully took the bag from her arms, even though she could carry it just fine. Kass knelt down and earned several slobbery kisses, courtesy of Brutus. Used to the giant furball that was Cullen’s Bernese Mountain dog, Kassandra descended into peels of laughter as she gave Brutus a hardy belly rub which calmed the dog down._

_“I’m glad that you’re here.” Cullen remarked while he delivered the supplies to the kitchen and he watched Kassandra playfully wrestle with his gentle giant of a dog. He leaned against the counter and collected his breath for a beat. “I could really use your help.”_

_“Besides, with setting up?” Kassandra teased and that earned her a playful swat from Cullen as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the checklist she assembled. She did have more items to grab from the car, so she headed back for the door. She jogged to her car and grabbed the drinks requested by the group and headed back inside._

_“I just got a wedding invitation…” Cullen admitted to Kassandra while she handed the drinks off to him and stopped to give Brutus another thorough belly rub with plenty of cooing._

_“Oh? How exciting.” Kassandra said, rising from the floor. Brutus wagged his tail eagerly at Kassandra while she and Cullen headed deeper into his apartment. She spotted the stack of blankets and pillows set for everyone in anticipation. The smile she wore affirmed what Cullen already knew: Kassandra loved weddings._

_“I wouldn’t say it’s exciting if my ex sent it.” Cullen retorted, painfully aware of the shift in the mood following his added confession. Kassandra noticed the little things indicating a broken man over the five years they’ve known each other, but she never asked about his past love life. The occasional mention slipped out during a night of drinking, but no one on the group seemed ever the wiser._

_“Your ex? Now, there’s a story there.” Kassandra remarked, taking in Cullen’s expression and the conflict he tried to hide. When there was a story to be heard, no one could stop her from getting to the bottom of things. But Kassandra knew that her journalistic instincts might not be appreciated in such a delicate matter, which is why she was willing to hold her tongue unless Cullen allowed her otherwise._

_“My ex, Solona, emailed this to me. Our relationship didn’t end on… ideal terms.” Cullen vaguely remarked and the cautious way he chose his words hardly slipped past Kassandra’s notice. It was her job to catch onto the little things, but she sometimes wished she could turn it off. She shoved back against the large question rearing up: was Cullen still in love with his ex? Even if the answer was yes, it was none of her business. From the way Cullen spoke of the invitation, it sounded as if he planned on attending the ceremony._

_“You’re considering going? A bold choice.” Kassandra remarked with surprise overtaking her expression. Cullen slipped his fingers into the pocket of his hoodie and glanced at the ground, not a hundred percent sure of what he wanted. He couldn’t deny that he was strongly thinking about it._

_“I don’t know. I’m hoping this is me, getting some closure for how things ended.” Cullen explained and Kassandra nodded wordlessly, like she understood. She walked deeper into the kitchen while preparing the chocolate in a large bowl for easy pickings. Cullen studied her profile while she worked at a simple task when an idea struck him upon remembering the plus one selection. The idea was foolish, but he didn’t want to go alone. The prospect of him being alone with a part of his past that he left as far back as he could scared him a little. Kass was extremely savvy and could charm the pants off anyone, making her a perfect choice to be his moral support. Cullen cleared his throat as she came back into the living room with the mountain of chocolate candies in her bowl. “I would say I planned to go alone. Although, they did offer a spot for a plus one. Kass, would you consider coming with me as a platonic plus-one?”_

_“I don’t know… I usually don’t take time off work.” Kassandra fidgeted, the sudden request polarizing her thoughts into two camps. She wanted to help Cullen out because that was what best friends do, but there came a point where putting herself in an uncomfortable position might threaten that willingness. Kassandra was on the fence and Cullen could see that, which he understood. He was asking a lot of her and he knew that he would be on the fence if the roles were reversed._

_“Kass, I really need your help. I will owe you a million favors,” Cullen promised and seeing the hopeful look in his eyes, Kassandra knew there was no way she could refuse. He was his best friend; he needed her help._

_“You won’t owe me anything, Cullen. I’ll go with you.” Kassandra relented and she gave Cullen a dazzling smile when he crumpled in relief, knowing that she saved his ass. She pat his shoulder playfully while she brushed past him and into his kitchen, “Now, let’s get the popcorn ready before Barris complains.” Kassandra declared and Cullen chuckled, knowing their friend loves his buttered popcorn._

* * *

"Wow..." Cullen breathed out when Kassandra reached him and his eyes trailed over her attire. Her gown brushed against the floor with her delicate shoulders bared by the off the shoulder sleeves and one of her toned, long legs peering out from a somewhat tantalizing slit. Paired with some matching jewelry, a pair of heels that likely cost more than his suit, and soft makeup, Kassandra effectively created conversation fodder for the other guests and rendered him practically speechless. She was effortlessly elegant and looked damn good in pink.

“I hope this is satisfactory. I wouldn’t want to steal the bride’s thunder on her big day.” Kassandra remarked, subsequently following the tail-end of a chuckle. She toyed with her matching clutch and met Cullen’s eyes, feeling her stomach lurching in the same way as freefalling might feel. Kassandra’s eyes roamed over the suit Cullen wore, noting the exquisite fit must be the influence of their mutual friend, Josephine. In her distracted state, Kassandra missed how Cullen stepped into her and wrapped his arms around her in a rare hug.

“You look great,” Cullen assured, his voice low and rumbling, and Kassandra wordlessly nodded. If there was a mirror there, Kassandra knew her cheeks would be flushed a darker hue than her blush-colored gown. She breathed in his cologne from where her head naturally laid against his broad shoulder in the embrace; she released a quiet sigh through her parted lips at the scent of musk, lime, citrusy notes, and a teasing addition of aftershave that was distinctly Cullen. The hug only lasted a few seconds long, but to Kassandra, an eternity ticked by while in his arms. As she moved back, stormy azure eyes noticed Cullen’s collar and lapels slightly askew.

“Hold on, your collar.” Kassandra pointed out as she reached arms around his shoulders to adjust his collar. Her touch was quick but gentle as she fixed his collar and dragged her fingertips down his lapels where she realized his tie was slightly askew too. She loosened it from around his neck enough to undo it. She hummed with good-natured laughter, “You are just as hopeless as Theo.” She teasingly mused, making reference to her older brother who still struggled with wearing ties to Kassandra’s never-ending amusement. With her eyes focused on correcting Cullen’s minor tie mishap, Cullen glanced down at Kassandra. He really did owe her one. From how loudly his heart was beating in his ears, Cullen figured that seeing his ex after five years was causing him to feel a little on edge. Most people would’ve refused but something in Cullen’s gut told him to go…hopefully to give himself closure.

"Do I look better now?" He inquired and Kassandra's lips broke out into a smile. Her hands were resting against his chest without her realizing it. The sound of a cough interrupted them and made Kassandra drop her hands. She turned around to see a dark-haired, young girl glancing between the two of them with wide doe eyes.

"Excuse me, Cullen? Do you remember who I am?" She asked and Kassandra could see the hope permeating from her eyes. She hardly looked beyond her early twenties, but Cullen knew the young girl this woman used to be.

"Of course, I do. You've grown up quite a lot, Lainey." Cullen smiled and he gave her a brief hug with a pat on the back. Kassandra watched the exchange closely and she noticed that while Cullen seemed brief but friendly, Lainey lingered longer than strictly platonic. Her eyes darted around and caught Kassandra's eyes, flinching back at the icy demeanor arching from her eyes like daggers. She had no clue who this girl was but seeing her cling to Cullen made Kassandra’s stomach angrily twist into knots. Cullen glanced at Kassandra beside him and missed the way her once sharp glare softened at the presence of a dazzling smile. He gestured to Lainey, “This is Lainey, Solona’s half-sister.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Kassandra responded politely but Lainey and she both could tell that no pleasure was actively involved. Kassandra could sense the obvious attraction directed toward Cullen and she wondered if Cullen even knew his ex’s sister harbored feelings for him. From personal experience, she would guess that he had no clue.

“And you are?” Lainey tilted her head to the side and studied Kassandra intently, a curiosity driving her. She saw how close they were before she made herself known. She needed to know who this girl was to Cullen.

“This is Kassandra and she’s- my girlfriend!” Cullen stammered out, much to the shock of both Kassandra and Lainey. When Cullen glanced at Kassandra through his peripheral vision, he observed that she didn’t give away any indication that he was making that up. Her face was one of perfect composure, even when Cullen slipped an arm around her waist to really sell the lie. In fact, she smiled and Cullen could see her eyes appeared full of adoration and tenderness; she looked the part of a woman in love. Kassandra shifted her body to face him and caressed his stubbled jaw with her thumb. She didn’t miss the way Lainey’s shoulders deflated at the gesture confirming what Cullen stated as the girl hardly made any effort to hide it. Kassandra was really putting on a show, especially when she flashed what many might describe as ‘bedroom eyes’ at Cullen and walked her fingers up his chest. She noticed his Adam’s apple nervously bobbing at the forwardness, which she played off by releasing a teasing giggle.

“I should be heading inside to help set up any last-minute décor or tasks. I’ll see you later…” Laine mumbled out her excuse before scampering away as fast as she could in heels a size too big for her. Kassandra and Cullen waited for the door to close behind Lainey before Kassandra turned to Cullen with a raised eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?" Kassandra questioned once Lainey was out of earshot, her blue eyes flashing with emotion that Cullen could not discern. She didn’t seem angry with him, but rather on the side of uncomfortable regarding the situation. That made Cullen fill with guilt since Kassandra shouldn’t have to pretend and lie for him. However, they couldn’t backtrack now and that left Cullen at a crossroads about what to do.

"Sorry, I panicked. It'll only be for one day." Cullen assured her and Kassandra could hardly be mad at her friend when he looked like a damn kicked from the sheepishness and guilt. She pursed her lips and prepared herself for what she expected to be a long day. Pretending his girlfriend couldn’t be that hard, but Kassandra already knew it would be more difficult on her than she would let on.

"Right. We wouldn't want anyone thinking you're in love with her still." Kassandra flatly remarked as she caught the door to the venue, which was a beautiful red-brick castle. She slipped on a sympathetic, kind smile as she held the door open for Cullen. She promised Cullen she would be here to support him and she certainly wouldn’t back out now. If the guests were expecting her to be Cullen’s girlfriend, then Cullen’s ‘girlfriend’ she was _._ “Shall we?” She inquired and Cullen nodded, grabbing the door from Kassandra.

“After you,” Cullen declared with a relieved smile and held the door open for her like a gentleman, which made Kassandra giggle. She headed inside and surveyed the interior of the venue. The rustic, castle-like elegance blew her away. She traveled quite frequently for work related purposes but seeing beautiful places never ceased to take her breath. Cullen noticed the wonder sparkling in her eyes and accepted the place beside her, slipping his hand with hers. Kassandra glanced over at Cullen when he gave a reassuring squeeze.

“For playing the part?” She inquired, low enough for Cullen to hear to which he nodded in confirmation. “Just making sure,” Kassandra remarked and she brushed away a stray curl tantalizingly draped over her eyes.

“Should we create some sort of cover story?” Cullen questioned while they walked through the halls together, far enough behind a gaggle of guests heading toward the garden where the ceremony was set to take place according to the invitation’s directions.

“Just follow my lead and we’ll be alright, honey.” Kassandra teasingly winked at Cullen and the unexpected addition of a pet name made Cullen flush like a Chantry choir boy. Kassandra was keeping him on his toes with her reactions, living up to her ability to adapt with an ease that would make a chameleon jealous. Honestly, Cullen made the best possible decision when asking Kassandra to accompany him instead of someone else.

They stepped out of the “castle” and into the sunshine and warmth of the garden. There were rows upon rows of white chairs set up to face a rose and chiffon arch placed in front of an ornate fountain. The garden was lush and green, a simple beauty of nature. Guests in formal wear loitered around the chairs but were spread out enough to separate into smaller groups. Cullen’s shoulders tensed upon recognizing several faces in the sea of people, which did not go unnoticed by Kassandra. Concern washed over her expression and she gently rubbed at Cullen’s shoulder. “We can give it a few minutes for you to collect your thoughts.” She offered but a loud, pointed gasp in their direction alerted them to the fact that their time before committing to their endeavor had run out.

“I’ll be fine,” Cullen mumbled and spotted Solona’s friend, Leliana, marching toward them with another old friend of his, Alistair, on her heels. They both seemed astonished to see him there and Cullen didn’t blame them. Cullen had seen Leliana over the past five years in occasional run-ins and he knew that Leliana was the most shocked to see him there.

“Cullen, I didn’t expect your presence. You’ve been well?” Leliana inquired, a coy smile playing on her lips. She noticed how Kassandra held onto Cullen and found the move of bringing a date to his ex’s wedding bold. Not that she wouldn’t do the same in his place, but she wondered how Cullen got someone else to agree to tag along to what might be an awkward time. When Solona shared that she extended an invitation to Cullen, Leliana couldn’t fathom how Cullen would react. After the painful break-up, Cullen left the friend group to heal and years had passed for them. She assumed he would decline the offer or end up backing out last minute, but here he was.

“Cullen, it’s great to see you!” Alistair cheerfully remarked and stepped forward to give a hug to his former friend. Alistair noted the improvement in Cullen since the two men last saw each other. Cullen allowed Alistair to hug him for a split second. Alistair realized that Cullen kept his fingers laced with the gorgeous brunette in pink. Alistair surveyed Kassandra and nearly whistled aloud, impressed at Cullen’s luck with such a beauty. Upon additional inspection, Alistair swore she looked familiar but couldn’t put his finger on exactly why. “And who is this lovely woman?” Alistair inquired and he held his hand out to Kassandra, who gave a melodic laugh.

“I’m Kassandra Trevelyan… and spoken for.” Kassandra introduced herself with a wicked grin to who she assumed was the friends left behind in the wake of the breakup. Leliana and Alistair chuckled at her sly response to Alistair’s tacit inquiry and Cullen felt any anxiety regarding his slip up instantly ease for how naturally Kassandra adapted to the situation. He should have never doubted her.

“I like you already.” Leliana mused and she shared a knowing look with Alistair; it didn’t take a genius to sense the chemistry between Cullen and Kassandra that they hardly questioned the validity of their relationship.

“How did you guys meet?” Alistair questioned and before Kassandra could collect her memories into a cohesive, believable story, Cullen chuckled and all eyes turned to him.

“It was years ago. Me and a couple of my friends were out at a Fereldan pub and waiting on Josephine, a mutual friend, to show up after work. I can remember hearing the door open and the sound of high heels. Varric, who is part of the group, called out a greeting to Josephine and that made me glance up at the door from my menu. That’s when my breath caught because I saw her. Standing in the doorway with a form-fitting but classy dress and high heels was the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen. Her eyes were like the bold blue of Grand Cathedral’s stained-glass window in Val Royeaux. Josephine introduced her as a colleague from work and Kassandra sat beside me in the open chair. I can’t even remember the first thing she said to me because I was so taken by her. I thought… ‘By the Maker, she’s stunning’…” Cullen described with nostalgia to Alistair and Leliana and Kassandra, hearing his story for the first time, felt her pulse snap into a dizzying rhythm. Heat creeped onto her cheeks and she dragged her fingers down Cullen’s arm, drawing his attention.

“I asked you if you minded some company.” Kassandra softly reminded while her eyes connected with his, taking in the raw tenderness in the amber. In the span of a single breath, Kassandra felt like her whole chest was filled by delicate butterflies from the way Cullen was staring at her. Then she remembered that none of this was real and that killed all the butterflies in an instant. The sudden notice sent Kassandra reeling and she desired that blissful warmth back. So, she hesitantly leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, hoping to catch another hint of his cologne. She ran her thumb of the hand still laced with Cullen’s over his knuckles in a comforting gesture, one she wasn’t a hundred percent sure was for Cullen or herself.

“That day changed my life.” Cullen lovingly declared and that nearly caused Kassandra to break into a million, unfixable pieces with their present company to witness the spectacle. She wished it didn’t hurt so damn much to pretend. Why couldn’t she detach herself and suppress the painful yearning for those words to mean more than some stupid cover for a lie. Kassandra forced herself to regain composure and shoved back against the wave of sadness that bubbled in her throat.

“Leliana! Solona is looking for you!” One of Solona’s bridesmaids, a pretty blonde in a short red dress, peered out from the door behind the four. Leliana nodded, giving the others a wordless wave as she jogged up the steps to assist the bride. Alistair gave Kassandra and Cullen a half-smile with a twinkle in his eyes.

“That would be my cue to leave as well. I might request a dance with you later, miss.” Alistair stated when harmlessly winking at Kassandra and gave a two-fingered salute as he darted back into the crowd, leaving her and Cullen behind. Cullen audibly sighed in relief that he managed to get through an encounter with his former friends. Luckily, there was no ill-will or awkwardness directed his and Kassandra’s way, which made the conversation easier for him. He glanced over at Kassandra, whose eyes were open once more and a stern gaze settled over the enchanting blue. He glanced down at his watch and noticed the ceremony was going to start in ten minutes, but a delay was likely to occur.

“Kass, should we grab two seats?” Cullen inquired while ghosting his fingertips along her inner wrist. He swore he overheard a startled hitch in her breathing, but the nonexistent change in her expression dissuaded Cullen’s certainty on the matter.

“That sounds good,” Kassandra replied and she allowed Cullen to guide her to the bride’s side of the aisle. They picked two end seats, on the opposite end from the aisle and in the third row from the front. Kassandra sat down beside Cullen and they let go of each other’s hands for a moment for the first time since they arrived. Kassandra ignored the pointed way her body mourned the contact and warmth his hand provided and gracefully crossed her legs, minding the dress’ slit. She knew all eyes were on her and therefore, she needed to keep her composure. _Fake it until you make it_ , Kassandra reminded herself while she plastered on a pristine, camera-worthy smile that could fool even the keenest observers about the fissures cracking across her composure. Cullen glanced over at Kassandra and took in her smile, but he knew Kassandra was being awfully quiet compared to their normal interactions.

“Kass, are you alright?” Cullen asked his best friend quietly and Kassandra struggled to settle on a reply when another voice cut through their conversation before it began.

“My stars! Cullen, is that you?” Cullen turned around to see a familiar, kindly face beaming at him and he knew he couldn’t help but smile. He barely rose onto his feet before he was excitedly embraced. “You’ve changed… and become even more handsome!” The portly woman gushed in a nurturing, motherly tone, cupping her hands around his cheeks.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Cullen humbly replied and the woman gave him a wave, gesturing to him that he was being too formal with her.

“Young man, I’ve told you to call me Gwen.” Gwen reminded sternly but her violet-blue eyes were shining with affection. Cullen chuckled and he remembered Kassandra beside him and he wanted to introduce her to Gwen, one of the people here he was closest to.

"Kass, this is Gwen Amell. She's the mother of the bride. Gwen, this is-" Cullen began to introduce her to Kassandra when a shimmer of realization flashed across Gwen's face. She grasped Kassandra's hands out of sheer excitement.

"I know who you are! You're Kassandra Trevelyan, of Thedas News Network. My husband and I watch your show all the time! I've always loved your fiery retorts when some schmoozer talks down to you." Gwen explained to a smiling Kassandra, who rose out of her chair.

"Why thank you, I'm always pleased to meet a fan." Kassandra declared and Cullen observed that she appeared genuinely happy to meet one of her viewers. To say Kassandra was famous would be an understatement; her face was plastered across TV screens nightly. Kassandra was a well-known journalist on Thedas News Network, or Thedas' premier news source. During the evenings, she anchored a show where she tackled world issues and politics. Kassandra watched as Gwen turned to Cullen with questions written in her eyes and a small pout.

“Cullen, why didn’t you tell me that you knew the Kassandra Trevelyan?” Gwen questioned sternly in only the way that a mother could. Cullen held his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender.

“Oh, he doesn’t just know me…” Kassandra giggled while she encircled her arms around his shoulders from the side. Her fingers traced his stubble playfully and she regained some of her lost confidence. Gwen’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Cullen smiled at Kassandra and she whispered, “We’re dating.”

“Correction: Cullen, why didn’t you tell me you were dating the most sensational journalist on television?” Gwen questioned and Cullen chuckled at her eagerness.

“It must’ve slipped my mind.” Cullen mused teasingly and Gwen clasped her hands together. There was a twinkle in her eyes while Kassandra and Cullen shared a gentle smile.

“Oh, there’s Jerry! Cullen, dear, he told me that he was looking forward to speaking with you again.” Gwen pointed out an older gentleman talking to a group of men in nearly matching suits, likely the groomsmen. Kassandra assumed that ‘Jerry’ was the father of the bride and Gwen’s husband.

“I’m going to talk to him really quick,” Cullen remarked and gave Kassandra a gentle squeeze. “I’ll be back soon.” Cullen headed off to speak with Jerry, leaving Gwen and Kassandra alone. Gwen tugged at her windbreaker and noted how Kassandra’s eyes followed Cullen with a spellbound haze cast over them.

“Miss Trevelyan, I’m glad that Cullen has someone like you. I can see how happy he is with you and he deserves it, especially after the way our daughter broke his heart.” Gwen declared in all sincerity, which threw Kassandra for an unexpected turn. She saw Cullen speaking with Jerry with familiarity and ease. She stammered in speechlessness.

“I don’t understand-” Kassandra swallowed, and her journalist curiosity piqued. Cullen never disclosed to her, or any of his new friends, about the circumstances surrounding the breaking off his and Solona’s relationship or why. Gwen took in Kassandra’s stunned gawking as an indication that she had no idea what transpired between Cullen and Solona. Honestly, Gwen hardly blamed Cullen for leaving it behind in his past and keeping the painful memory a secret from his new life.

“Oh, you don’t know… I’d normally refrain from talking about it, but I think this is something you’ll want to know.” Gwen made sure no one was listening in and she sat next to Kassandra. Kassandra noticed the way that Gwen wrung her hands or how disappointment seeped into her eyes, and that made her anxious. What exactly transpired between Cullen and the bride to provoke this kind of reaction from the bride’s own family? Gwen sighed, “Cullen and Solona met during college and my daughter fell for him right away. We did too; Cullen was thoughtful and honorable and a drastic improvement from Solona’s previous boyfriends—to use the term loosely. They spent three years together without incident and seemed happy. Jerry and I were certain that Cullen would be our future son-in-law. Then, everything changed when Solona received an opportunity to work abroad for a few months. While Cullen eagerly anticipated her return, but she came back a changed woman. I went to pick her up from the airport and when I mentioned Cullen on the drive home, Solona broke down in tears. She confessed that she met a man and fell in love with him while overseas. Shocked, I asked if she cheated on Cullen. She admitted that she nearly kissed the man, but much of her strife came from the fact that she felt like she was emotionally cheating on Cullen. Solona didn’t know what to do about the whole situation now that she was home and by that point, we reached her shared apartment with Cullen. It would be hours before I received a call from my daughter. She told me that she came clean to Cullen about her falling out of love with him and she didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore. Cullen only said a total of three statements. Cullen asked her if she loved the other man. When Solona told him that she did, she described the way that Cullen deflated. He promised her that he wasn’t upset, that he would begin moving his things out, and that he would never make her stay if she wasn’t happy. Solona was relieved but Cullen was heartbroken. That was the night they parted ways with Cullen on a journey to heal and Solona rejoicing with the man she’s now marrying.”

As Gwen explained, Kassandra felt the world drop beneath her feet and her stomach twist into tightly wound knots. She searched for Cullen when turning her head over her shoulder and realized he was heading back to her. Gwen utilized Kassandra’s distraction to drift off, sensing that she should leave Kassandra and Cullen to speak privately about Kassandra’s newfound knowledge. Cullen returned to Kassandra’s side quickly after noting Gwen’s hurried departure, only for Kassandra to launch into his arms. Cullen easily caught her but stumbled back since he was not expecting that. Kassandra buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tight. Her embrace was warm and that feeling blanketed over him, making breathing a little harder. Cullen’s eyes were wide with an epiphany and Kassandra nuzzled her head against his chest, narrowly missing the speeding beat of his heart. Slowly, Cullen wrapped his arms around Kassandra as five years of memories clicked into a deeper understanding from one spontaneous gesture.

Oh Maker, Cullen was in trouble.

He was madly and undeniably in love, but not with the bride as he initially feared and others might believe him to be. Instead, he was in love with his best friend.

“The ceremony is about to begin!” The same bridesmaid from earlier shouted over the conversations and a guy wearing a navy suit jogged over to the arch. That was the groom, Ben. People headed back to their chosen seats for the ceremony, forcing Cullen and Kassandra to reluctantly break away. Their eyes were locked together and Cullen was bewitched by every little detail that made up Kassandra.

“We should…take our seats,” Kassandra mumbled, suddenly feeling shy under the palpable electric gaze Cullen fixed onto her.

“Okay,” Cullen agreed and they sat down with Cullen on the end and Kassandra to his right. The groomsmen lined up behind the groom, who stared at the door with a glowing smile. When Kassandra felt her hand tugged and thought nothing of it as she felt the warmth belonging to Cullen against her skin. Without hesitation, she laced her fingers with his as the Chantry mother presiding over the ceremony joined the groom at the decorated altar. A few of the gathered crowd rose onto their feet as the bridesmaids, all four of them, made their trek down the aisle. With every bridesmaid that strolled down, the appearance of the bride was imminent. One guest rapidly stood up and the rest of the guests still sitting followed when they noticed Jerry and Solona. Kassandra surveyed her pearl white, A-line gown and shimmering veil and how they complimented her dewy skin and sleek dark hair. She was gorgeous; Kassandra could see why Cullen was in love with her back then. Kassandra considered glancing back at Cullen’s expression, but she stopped herself short because she might encounter an answer that would crush her into pieces. When Jerry handed Solona to Ben, the Chantry mother cleared her throat and there was an attentive silence.

“You may be seated.” She declared and the guests dropped back into their chairs. The Chantry mother smiled between the bride and the groom as she launched into a monologue about the sanctity of marriage. Unintentionally, Cullen began to tune her out and his eyes strayed away from the ceremony. Instead of the bride, Cullen watched Kassandra while she focused on the ceremony in clear fascination. Every twitch of her lips or hitch of her breath, Cullen noted. She was engrossed by the wedding procession and Cullen was sure he would’ve been too…if he wasn’t so enchanted by her.

By the point that Solona and her groom were exchanging heartfelt vows, Kassandra could no longer ignore the nagging feeling to sneak a glance at Cullen. She knew that the answer to her unspoken question might disappoint her greatly, but her curiosity gnawed at her for long enough to surmount her anxiety. Through her peripheral vision, Kassandra’s eyes darted in Cullen’s direction and immediately noticed Cullen wasn’t watching the ceremony at all nor was he staring down at his lap in discomfort. His eyes were intently locked onto her with an intensity that sent a jolt of electricity from her head down to her feet, which rendered Kassandra speechless. She faced Cullen and he didn’t shy away, kickstarting a staring contest between the two. How long had he been watching her? Kassandra’s chest restricted and her face flushed pink in the cheeks. Cullen looked like he planned on saying something but the onset of enthusiastic clapping broke Kassandra and him out from their spellbound daze. Both turned back to the altar to see Solona and Ben passionately kissing, which marked the end of the official ceremony. Next, the reception where there would be much more socializing and curious parties asking questions.

“Please head inside for the reception!” Leliana declared over the whoops and cheers and a slew of guests rose from their seats to see Solona and Ben off. The bride and groom raced down the aisle with interconnected hands and bright smiles, now husband and wife. Once the bridal party and groomsmen cleared the altar, the wedding guests began to filter out of the garden and into the rustic manner for the reception. Cullen and Kassandra followed the influx of people walked toward the ballroom with Cullen carefully resting a guiding hand on the small of Kassandra’s back. Neither of them spoke as they were both reeling from their impromptu staring contest. Enthusiastic whispers about the impending ceremony floated through the sea of people, drawing Kassandra back into the moment. No more disruptions, she promised herself. She needed to keep her composure and head clear during the rest of the evening; she severely underestimated her ability to manage emotional wear and tear. Maybe that was because it revolved around Cullen, but she needed to be careful. She was walking a tightrope in uncharted territory.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” Cullen questioned and Kassandra became hyper-aware of Cullen’s firm presence against her body via his hand. She swallowed to alleviate the dryness lingering in her throat and sternly reminded herself about her promise. No distractions whatsoever.

“Nothing important,” Kassandra assured with a graceful smile as she and Cullen entered the ballroom, bathed in the dreamy afterglow of the dwindling afternoon. Knowing Solona’s family, Cullen figured that the party would last well into the evening The bride and groom were stationed in the center of the ballroom floor, which meant that the wedding festivities would begin with dancing among the wedding party while guests ate as per Fereldan tradition. Cullen led Kassandra to a table filled mostly with strangers to her and vaguely familiar faces for him except for Alistair and Lainey, who noticed Cullen’s hand resting on Kassandra with narrowed eyes. Cullen picked out one of the empty chairs for Kassandra and pulled it out. Kassandra gracefully glided into her chair, crossing her ankles together due to her experiences at a finishing school when she was in adolescence. Cullen slid into the chair next to her and just in time as waitstaff poured into the room with the first course. Guests were seated and delved into the meal with excitement; the first course served was a medium-sized bowl of creamy soup that smelled absolutely delectable. The table began to eat while the bridal party sat at the banquet style table nearest the stage.

Midway through the meal, Kassandra felt Cullen’s hand resting on her clothed thigh and that caught her attention. She subconsciously tilted her ear toward Cullen, anticipating he desired to share something. Cullen leaned in close to Kassandra to where his lips were nearly pressed against her ear, his warm breath and stubble brushing against the sensitive skin. Kassandra sucked in a shaky breath and she bit down on her lip to keep the sound from escaping her.

“Josephine would have a heart attack from the way Alistair is drinking his soup.” Cullen mused and Kassandra nearly choked with violent, unbridled laughter. Her shoulders trembled when she glanced across the table at Alistair, who was slurping his soup boisterously. Josephine would have a polite fit where she would explain a lesson about proper table etiquette. Kassandra managed to slip out a giggle and the others at the table became aware of Cullen and Kassandra were in their own world.

“Oh?” Kassandra smiled brightly and Cullen huskily chuckled, the resonance of his voice vibrating against her ear and that sent a multitude of shivers down her spine.

“Yes, and that would make the whole table burst into a discussion about table manners like that one night at the Hanged Man.” Cullen continued and Kassandra let another giggle slip in between spoonfuls of soup. The others at the table were intently observing the scene of Cullen and Kassandra, who appeared ever the loved-up couple they were pretending to be. Cullen’s hand still lingered on her thigh, but Kassandra hardly minded since she got used to its presence there.

“Don’t remind me. That hour-long debate gave me flashbacks to my days at finishing school.” Kassandra remarked and dramatically fanned at herself.

“Ah yes, I remember all the horror stories of fancy balls and grandiose dinners…” Cullen grinned teasingly, and the smile didn’t go unnoticed by the table. They couldn’t hear what Kassandra or Cullen were whispering to each other, but they assumed the two were whispering sweet nothings. Quite the scandalous display to some, who only knew Cullen as Solona’s former flame and Kassandra as the nameless woman who he brought along. There were eyes observing their every move and that fact hardly surprised Kassandra. She dealt with shifty politicians and ambitious, back-stabbing wannabe stars in the television journalism industry for a living; nothing about stares daunted her like they were intended or attempted to. Kassandra caught the sight of Solona and Ben standing back on the ballroom floor as the faint opening notes of a piano trickled into the room. The two spun across the floor in their first dance as a married couple, drawing the eyes from across the ballroom except for three pairs of eyes: Cullen, Kassandra, and Lainey. So immersed in each other, Cullen and Kassandra missed how Lainey stared at them with unrestrained emotion flickering in her eyes, an emerald glow threatening to eclipse everything. The dance was swift but picture-perfect as Ben handed Solona off to Jerry for the traditional father-daughter dance.

“Save me a dance?” Cullen whispered to Kassandra and she laid her hand atop of his.

“Who else would be waiting for one?” Kassandra inquired in response and that made Cullen bristle in pride. He glanced over to see other couples steadily moving onto the floor and figured this was his chance. Taking Kassandra’s hand in his, Cullen snapped to his feet and pulled Kassandra after him to her bubbly giggles. The two settled in the near middle of the floor and Cullen pulled Kassandra close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kassandra instinctively settled her arms on his shoulders.

“A good point,” Cullen remarked with a ghost of a smile as he swayed with Kassandra. He followed her lead more than leading himself as her experience in dancing proved more beneficial than his awkward shuffling. Kassandra felt herself questioning where the show they put on ended and where reality began, but that thought got lost when Cullen’s hands absentmindedly dipped lower on her curves. Unable to stop himself when he noticed a stray curl stuck to her forehead. Cullen delicately removed the hair and tucked it behind her ear. “I never told you how lovely you look tonight, did I?”

‘There wasn’t much speaking when I arrived on those steps earlier.” Kassandra cheekily recalled while she and Cullen swayed to something sweet and slow across the polished hardwood with a bevy of other couples, including the bride and groom. Cullen nearly snorted in amusement; there was the witty Kassandra he knew. The corners of his lips twitched upward and Kassandra’s eyes were drawn to the faint scar that he earned when he was young and rough-housed with his brother—at least that’s what she told herself.

“Touché,” Cullen remarked while the two inched toward each other and their bodies were pressed closer than they were used to but enough to fool any watching eyes into believing their act. Neither of them realized they danced through one ballad and into the next and they only realized when Cullen felt a tap on his shoulder, reluctantly glancing away from Kassandra to see Alistair standing next to him with a playful grin. Kassandra could already assume what Alistair would ask before the words left his lips.

“Cullen, old friend, you mind if I cut in and borrow your lovely Kassandra for a dance?” Alistair inquired and glanced between Kassandra and Cullen, hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything important. Cullen raised an eyebrow but Kassandra calmed him with a gentle hand on his chest. She winked conspiringly at him before showering Alistair in a dazzling smile.

“I’d be happy to share a dance.” Kassandra declared as the music began to swell into the opening of what would most likely be a fast-paced folk song native to Fereldan. Alistair swept Kassandra away as pairs formed a large circle and spun around the dance floor. Cullen overheard Kassandra’s laugh floating over the jovial conversations and that brought a smile to his lips as he cleared the floor. Feeling a bit parched, Cullen veered over to the open bar and signaled for the bartender.

“What can I get you?” The stout, dwarven bartender asked while drying one of the crystal snifters with a towel.

“A glass of West Hill, thank you.” Cullen cleared his throat and the bartender nodded, reaching beneath the bar to reveal a lean bottle filled with a dark, seductive liquor sloshing around. The bartender topped off a new glass he plucked out and passed Cullen his requested brandy. Cullen lifted the glass to his lips and tilted the glass up to his lips.

“Cullen,” Before a drop of brandy reached his desperate tongue, a voice he recognized after years of separation called out his name. He sighed and set his glass down on the countertop, turning around to face the moment of truth he could no longer avoid. There Solona stood, a vision in white, and Ben stood beside her.

“Solona, congratulations to you both.” Cullen gave a nod and a wry smile, not wanting to make things awkward. He expected this would come later in the evening when there were fewer people around. He knew that several parties would be eagerly fixated on the exchange from the sidelines, acutely aware of the lack of privacy. “The ceremony was beautiful.” He commented, guessing it was since he was too preoccupied with Kassandra during the ceremony.

“Thank you. Cullen, I- We thought you deserved some closure after everything that went down between us.” Solona remarked and she gripped at Ben’s arm, the nervousness written all over her face clearly gnawing at her. Cullen raised a brow as he glanced between Ben and Solona, taken aback by the revelation that they both were on board with this.

“I’ll admit, getting the invitation certainly threw me for a loop.” Cullen agreed and he sipped at his brandy, the warmth of the alcohol lighting a fire down into his chest. He leaned his elbow against the bar and swirled the brandy around in the glass. His eyes met Solona’s and she could see there was no ill will directed toward her and Ben. Perhaps this could build the foundation of rebuilding the close friendship they once shared.

“Thank you for hearing us out,” Ben stated and he squeezed Solona’s hand, prompting her to continue on and not let the momentum she earned putter out. Solona swallowed and she exhaled out her overwhelming worry.

“I know. I’m glad you decided to come.” “You know, I just wanted to tell you that you didn’t do anything to cause our split. You were more than fair about it and prioritized my feelings first… and I cannot explain to you how much I respect that. There was nothing you could’ve done differently to change what happened; it was all me. I can only hope this gave you some closure or relief after all these years. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I did. I hope that I can make up for it somehow.” Solona rambled and Cullen felt his expression soften at Solona’s admission. He meant what he said when he promised he wasn’t mad all those years ago, but Solona still carried guilt.

“Hey, I get it. We’ve both become different people and things… they ended up okay.” Cullen assured and his eyes flickered back over to the dance floor where he caught sight of Kassandra grinning while Alistair whisked her around in a fast-paced folk dance. Solona and Ben observed Cullen’s expression with the tender smile in his amber eyes and realized that Cullen found some happiness of his own. Ben pressed a kiss to Solona’s cheek and lowly whispered that he would be back soon, offering Solona a one-on-one moment with Cullen. Solona nodded, still studying her ex and the way Cullen looked at Kassandra. Her face glowed with a knowing twinkle and a gentle giggle threatened to slip out.

“I know I couldn’t provide the kind of love you needed, much less the kind that you deserved for all we went through together…” Solona remarked as she hiked up her skirt and walked a little closer to Cullen, returning him back to the world around him. He realized he was staring distractedly at Kassandra as he did throughout the ceremony earlier. Solona genuinely felt happy that Cullen moved on and noted the love written all over his face, glowing with such a conviction that to deny it would be impossible. “-But she seems like someone who can give you all the things you were looking for if your lovestruck expression is any indicator. She’s a keeper, Cullen. Don’t ever let her go.” Solona declared, and then Solona was gone—in a flare of white silk and the faint whisper of the flowery perfume she used to wear. Cullen blinked out of his stupor and sipped at his brandy, wondering if Solona’s vocalized blessing was a sign to make a move. At times, Cullen struggled with his belief in the Maker when dark times befell him, but he believed that the Maker put things or people into one’s path for a reason.

Cullen downed the remainder of his drink and sauntered toward Kassandra with a renewed sense of confidence on his mind from the brandy. Cullen nearly wanted to laugh with joy when no surge of feelings bombarded him while he made his peace with his ex-lover. He moved on and healed with Kassandra as his lifeline. She was there for him always and he was quite the fool for missing what should have been so clear. Kassandra glanced in his direction and her eyes were sparkling with a playful glint. Cullen couldn’t help but smile at Kassandra while he made his way through the crowd.

“…As fun as our time has been, I believe Cullen is coming back for me.” Kassandra informed Alistair from what Cullen overheard and she gave Alistair a polite curtsy. Cullen quickly reached the two as people began to change partners and Kassandra elegantly spun herself into his open arms.

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” Alistair chuckled and jogged off the dance floor. Cullen resumed their earlier dance but somehow, they were physically closer than before. Cullen’s hands cupped at Kassandra’s hips while she swayed them side to side, both feeling much bolder than they anticipated. Kassandra and Cullen locked eyes and the two disassociated into their own little world.

“How did it go? Your talk with Solona. I watched from a distance but couldn’t quite figure out what was being said.” Kassandra inquired softly while her fingers toyed with the hairs at the back of his neck. Her eyes stared down through him, making Cullen want to confess everything to her. He cleared his throat, one thing at a time.

“Solona and I finally talked about what went down, closing that chapter in our lives. I see this as a sign to move on and start something new. I must credit Solona because she enlightened me on some things I needed to see.” Cullen explained and the mischievous gleam in her eyes alluded to the fact he knew something that Kassandra didn’t. If there was something that bothered Kassandra immensely, it was being left in the dark.

“Yeah?” Kassandra raised her brow at him, hoping for an elaboration on his vague yet intriguing statement. Maybe a flutter of her lashes might coax a clearer answer from Cullen.

“Yeah.” Cullen replied as evasively as before, but the twinkle lingered—in his smile this time. Before Kassandra could press the question further, she and Cullen noticed Lainey breezing toward them through other couples on the floor. Without hesitation, Lainey nearly wedged herself between Kassandra and Cullen when she clung onto Cullen’s bicep with a bizarre form of possessiveness.

“Cullen, could I steal you away for a dance?” Lainey requested, but the tightness in her voice indicated that a refusal might be taken poorly. Kassandra and Cullen exchanged knowing glances laced with weariness, but Kassandra silently relinquished her claim on Cullen by letting go of him. She quietly stepped back and Lainey shoved her way past, a little too eagerly. Kassandra gracefully stepped off the floor and drifted off to the side, politely rejecting a few requests to dance. She figured that she could answer an email or two while Lainey got her one dance with Cullen. Cullen watched Kassandra drift further and further away and the disappointment shone in his eyes. There was no denying that he’d much rather have Kassandra in his arms, Cullen realized. Lainey noticed the overt shift in Cullen’s demeanor and her lips twisted into a scathing scowl. She cleared her throat in a pointed, harsh manner and Cullen’s eyes snapped back to Lainey before taking in her less than pleased expression.

“We could dance?” Cullen awkwardly offered to Lainey and she huffed, exasperation smacking Cullen point blank. Lainey wanted to scream that he finally caught the hint and that he would give her the fantasy moment she wanted for years now. The childhood dreams morphed into a reality with an expectant, impatient young woman who desired the reality to match the sugar-sweet tint of true love. 

“Yes, let’s.” Lainey agreed, smoothing over her expression and swaying with Cullen on the floor while ignoring the awkward vibe in the air. She couldn’t let this farce go on any longer and Cullen would know that he didn’t have to saddle himself to some random woman anymore. when the right person was in front of him.

Across the floor, an approximate time of two minutes ticked by, but Kassandra suddenly felt like time was moving at the pace of oozing molasses. She forced herself to glance up from her phone on an occasion, which meant every ten seconds. Composing a simple email to her producers about developing news stories felt borderline impossible when Cullen was stranded in an uncomfortable position and Lainey appeared ready to pounce on her “man” at any given moment. Kassandra aggressively shoved her phone back into her clutch, which she retrieved from the table, and considered grabbing something to drink with the hopes that something could soothe her frayed nerves. She never made it to the bar. As she walked toward it, she caught the sight of Cullen and Lainey with Cullen appearing stiff as a board and Lainey draped over him in a manner far too flirtatious. Her audacious display was attracting the attention of couples nearby, who seemed astonished by Lainey’s unabashed behavior with a clearly taken man. The blow that broke Kassandra’s restraint was when Lainey dragged Cullen off to the side and her hands were traveling a little too much for Kassandra’s liking.

It was clear to anyone who witnessed the scene that Lainey was flirting with and planned to move in on her sister’s taken ex-boyfriend… and Kassandra was not about to let that stand.

“What in the Void does she think she’s doing?” Kassandra snapped with a clench of her jaw while she stormed over to Cullen, containing her flaring annoyance. If she were a less disciplined woman, Kassandra couldn’t promise that she would avoid making a scene. Her composure instinctually kicked in as her personal defense mechanism. The train of her dress flared out behind her as Kassandra skirted around the floor. As she approached, Kassandra strained to overhear the heated conversation that seemed to be more Lainey from what Kassandra could see. She narrowed her eyes when she got close to Lainey and what she heard forced her legs to freeze.

“…Cullen, you know that no one will ever love you more than me. I would bet you don’t love her as much as you’re pretending to.” Lainey growled with a petulant whine escaping her to reinforce what Kassandra already assumed to be true. The unbridled venom in the vague mention of ‘her’ was clearly reserved for Kassandra. Kassandra felt her anger pierced through by a nagging voice echoing Lainey’s sentiments. She and Cullen were both liars; everything said was playing pretend. Kassandra felt off-kilter, her stomach lurched with uncertainty and pain flashed across her eyes.

“Don’t talk about Kassandra like that,” Cullen retorted firmly, trying to subdue his anger from attracting outside attention. He politely rebuffed Lainey’s confession with an explanation that he didn’t have romantic feelings for her, that he and she were both different people than who they used to be. He’s changed drastically and he didn’t think Lainey understood exactly how much he changed. When he reminded her about Kassandra, Lainey lost her composure. She persistently debated that her feelings somehow trump Kassandra being his ‘girlfriend’. Cullen’s eyes were alit with restrained displeasure but that hardly subdued Lainey’s affronted reaction to the rejection.

“Tell me do you even love her?” Lainey questioned, physically shaking from embarrassment at being rejected. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. She thought Cullen would choose her and all the daydreams she entertained about this moment were shattered like they were made of glass. She knew exactly who to blame, unaware that the object of her hatred approached with a murder in her eyes.

“That’s quite enough. I’m cutting back in now.” Kassandra interjected from behind Lainey and that snapped the tension between Cullen and Lainey like a twig cracking in two. Kassandra walked up and removed Lainey’s forcible grip on Cullen’s arm with a glare that could kill and a thousand insults primed and at the ready. Lainey might be upset with the situation, but Kassandra was downright furious and prepared to march the warpath. She surveyed Lainey and observing the young woman sway slightly indicated that Lainey was inebriated…or tipsy at best. Lainey aggressively snatched her hand back from Kassandra and opened her mouth to retort. However, she decided against that course of action when Kassandra menacingly inched closer to her while her eyes conveyed a tacit warning: _back off or else._

“Forget it,” Lainey scoffed before storming away from Cullen and Kassandra, leaving a trail of broken trust and riled-up emotions in her wake. The storm came and went, but the damage needed to be dealt with. Cullen was shell-shocked while Kassandra fought an invisible war behind her stone-cold scowl. Her suspicions of Lainey’s intentions were well-founded but that did nothing to soothe her fury now.

“Come on. Let’s head back onto the floor before people start asking questions.” Kassandra declared and Cullen swore her voice lacked the magnetic strength he associated with her. She turned on her heel, effectively closing the conversation from resuming. Kassandra clearly didn’t desire to address the bombshell Lainey dropped on him, Cullen guessed. He was still trying to process the aggressive showdown between Kassandra and Lainey. How much did his best friend overhear to make her that enraged at Lainey? From her reaction, a tiny part of Cullen noted Kassandra’s refusal to dwell on Lainey and he grew undeniably curious.

 _“Is she jealous?”_ As soon as he thought it, Cullen immediately dismissed the thought from his mind. How could he think such a thing? There was no reason for Kassandra to be truly jealous. Lainey posed no threat to their cover and people would see no competition between her and Kassandra. She was likely a far better actress than Cullen could anticipate, thus accounting for the accurate reaction to Lainey’s attempt to ‘steal’ him. Cullen and Kassandra barely made it back to their table when the sound of a clinking glass reverberated over the sound of conversations. Cullen’s hand brushed against Kassandra’s, reaching out to lace his hand with hers. Kassandra winced when a wave of guilt slammed into her with the force of a two-ton bus, crushing her chest into a constricted mess of perplexed emotions. People started gathering around Gwen, who was courting the attention of the crowd, and that made people turn their backs to Kassandra and Cullen.

What was she even doing here? Threatening a naïve and drunken young girl with a broken heart, lying to people that didn’t deserve it, bending over backwards to fit the mold of people’s expectations to her pained detriment. She couldn’t do this.

“I can’t do this…” Kassandra breathlessly whispered and Cullen glanced over at her, obviously concerned.

“Kass,” Cullen swallowed and he could see the way that Kassandra’s shoulders tensed like a coil about to spring and her eyes darted around, appearing with the weariness too hardened for someone like her to be. Her hand slipped out of his and her eyes took on a distant look.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Before Cullen could blink, Kassandra was sprinting through the double doors that led back into the manor with her skirt hiked up in her hands. Cullen cursed and ran after her, keeping his eyes trained on the blur of pink and elegant fabric. Kassandra sprinted ahead of Cullen through the ornate, wooden foyer. Despite the heels on her feet, she raced with the skill of a Grand Tourney athlete and with the recklessness of a woman with absolutely nothing to lose.

“Kass, wait!” Cullen called after her and followed behind her as she raced up the stairs toward the guest quarters. He bounded up two stairs at a time to catch up to Kassandra, who was moving incredibly fast. She sprinted down the hallway and her skirt flared out behind her in a sea of pink crepe fabric and applique flowers. She barely glanced over her shoulder to see Cullen starting to close the distance between them. Kassandra breathed out a curse as she rounded a corner; she didn’t want to face this, not now and likely not ever. Her hair was tumbling loose around her face, but Kassandra was too focused on running. She was breathing hard and she nearly stumbled, but Cullen had caught up to her and kept her from tumbling by hooking his arms underneath her armpits. Lifting her back onto her feet, Cullen gently turned Kassandra around to face him. But Kassandra averted her eyes from him and focused them on the ground, feeling warmth welling behind them. Maker, she was so tired. Cullen tried to lift her chin so he could see her eyes, but Kassandra kept her head down.

“Cullen, please don’t.” Kassandra declared and Cullen dropped his hands from her, in accordance with her wishes, and hoped that she wouldn’t run from him. His mind was overwhelmed by questions of Kassandra’s sudden flight from the ballroom, especially in the wake of Lainey’s confession to him.

“Kass, please let me into that mind of yours.” Cullen pleaded softly, wanting to know what was bothering his best friend. Cullen felt partly responsible for whatever it was. Kassandra shook her head and rubbed at her nose, avoiding ruining her make-up which took a painstaking amount of time to perfect.

“Cullen, coming here was a mistake. I severely underestimated what I could emotionally handle, against my better judgment.” Kassandra shakily explained and she ran her fingers through her hair. Her voice sounded exhausted, far beyond the whims of a single evening and Cullen realized something was weighing on Kassandra for some time now. What had she been keeping secret? What had she allowed to tear her up on the inside?

“I never should’ve asked you to come. That was selfish of me.” Cullen remarked but Kassandra stopped him with a shake of her head. Her head lifted up and Cullen could see Kassandra eyes watering.

“No, Cullen, that’s not what the problem is. Coming here with you… I would do it again because you needed my help. It’s what happened after that hurt me the most. When you panicked and told Lainey that I was your- your girlfriend, I didn’t admit how that affected me. Hearing that word thrown around so casually kind of hurt me. I guess it would be easier if I hadn’t been madly in love with you for as long as we’ve known each other, these past five years.” Kassandra wryly declared and that knocked Cullen into a stunned silence. Every word from Kassandra was cautiously measured to convey the seriousness of her statement but there was no denying the sincerity in her voice. Kassandra wrapped her arms around herself to provide some comfort to her steadily growing anxiety, which was fueled by Cullen’s silence. Kassandra swallowed, “I played the part you needed, but it slowly killed me inside to pretend to be what was always just out of reach. I can’t put into words how much I wish it were the truth. I’m probably right on my way to ruining our friendship that I cherish more than anything else in the world… But I can’t stop myself. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, I love you and I-”

“Kass, I didn’t know you felt that way.” Cullen whispered, his voice raw and dark, and he stepped closer to her. In the span of a single second, Kassandra blinked and she re-opened her eyes to the startling sensation of Cullen’s lips against hers. Kassandra squeaked at the brush of Cullen’s stubble against her face and the way his cologne invaded her senses to an intoxicating degree. She hardly needed prompting to reciprocate Cullen’s advance; this moment was years in the making. Kassandra eagerly grabbed onto Cullen with one hand reaching the back of his neck and the other snagged his jacket lapel between her iron-clad grip, pulling him even deeper into the rapidly escalating kiss. A hunger burned between Cullen and Kassandra, one that threatened to devour them.

“Cullen, shit!” Kassandra moaned during an interlude of their lips together in a melody of frenzied, burgeoning desire. Hearing his name tumble from Kass’ lips spurred Cullen to pull back ever so slightly. He pressed his forehead against hers and the empty hall filled with the sound of heavy breathing.

“…Because if I did, I would’ve done that a long time ago.” Cullen huskily replied and his eyes stared into the stormy depths of Kassandra’s azure eyes. Kassandra’s tongue poked out between her pink, full lips and she wet her lips in such a way that Cullen felt himself grow warm under the collar. Maker, this woman would be the death of him someday. Cullen crushed his lips back to Kassandra’s and the two of them blindly fumbled around until Kassandra’s back hit the nearest wall. The sensation of heat and being pinned between Cullen’s hips and the wall sent Kassandra into a tailspin, and she knew she would start unraveling fast. That would be quite a show, wouldn’t it? Her and Cullen succumbing to desire in this empty hall with screams potentially loud enough to alert the guests of their impassioned attraction breaking wide open like an overflowing dam.

“Do you…?” Kassandra breathed out and Cullen pulled out a key from his jacket pocket. Many of the guests received keys for one of the overnight rooms and he held it up for Kassandra to see, causing her to smile. With their hands laced together, Cullen brought Kassandra down to the room whose number matched the one on the key. Cullen fiddled with the key for a couple of seconds before the lock clicked and the door swung open. Kassandra pushed Cullen through the doorway and kicked it closed behind her. Cullen reached past her to ensure the door locked behind them, pinning Kassandra up against the door. Cullen watched with a grin as Kassandra undid his tie and the buttons of his suit jacket, those piercing blue eyes tracing over each section of revealed skin tenderly.

“You look so focused.” Cullen chuckled huskily as he watched his best friend turned current seducer deftly remove the barriers between her and his body. She smirked at his insinuation and that smirk offered Cullen a challenge he surely would want.

“Oh, maybe you should distract me then?” Kassandra suggested and no sooner than those words left her lips, Cullen captured her lips into a kiss that set all her nerves on fire. Cullen blindly shrugged the jacket off and got to working on his button-down while Kassandra cupped his face between her hands. He eventually unbuttoned the offending shirt and dropped the shirt from his body as Kassandra ran her tongue along his lower lip. Cullen dove deeper into the entanglement of his lips with Kassandra’s. Kassandra threw her clutch off to the side with a crash and she could hardly care where it landed.

“As much as I liked this gown… I prefer it on the floor.” Cullen remarked and he pushed the gown from Kassandra’s shoulders. He watched as the gown melted away from her body and convalesced into a pile of fabric on the ground. His fingers hooked underneath her backless bra, a simple garment meant to offer some support in lieu of the plunging back, and peeled it away from her skin. His movements were deliberate and quick as he scooped Kassandra into his arms and marched over to the bed. Kassandra hooked her arms around him and avoided laughing about the irony of Cullen carrying bridal style at his ex’s wedding before he hopefully planned to bang her brains out and use her until she couldn’t walk straight for the next couple of days. At the edge of the bed, Cullen tossed Kassandra forward and into the center of the mattress.

“Cullen!” Kassandra gasped as her back hit the mattress and Cullen towered over her at the edge of the bed, that smirk of his sending heat invading her lower abdomen. The intensity from that smirk instantly outweighed anything from her wildest dreams and that was because it was real. Cullen nudged Kassandra’s legs open with his thigh and leaned over her. One of his hands clamped over her slender wrists and pinned her arms above her head.

“Not so fast… if you want it, you have to beg.” Cullen declared and that threw Kassandra for an unexpected but not completely unwelcome loop.

“I am not the begging type.” Kassandra retorted slyly, wondering what angle Cullen planned to play at. She was a demanding woman and not the type to beg. But she was a competitive spirit, and that side of her played right into Cullen’s hand. So, she’d humor his little game with the desire to win. 

“Well, I know you like a challenge.” Cullen dragged his free hand down her taut abs and swirled indiscriminately along her curves and hips. His eyes hungrily absorbed the sight that he never knew he so badly wanted until today. She was Aphrodite-incarnate, beauty and grace wrapped into a body that could spell out sin. Kassandra watched him intently and ran her tongue out across her lower lip, seductively wetting her lips. Cullen’s fingers tugged at the waistband of Kassandra’s panties provocatively yet there was a methodical purpose to his movements, the same concentration Cullen attributed to when he and Kassandra played chess. How enigmatic of him, Kassandra thought. And any further thoughts tumbled out the window when his fingers dipped underneath the fabric of her panties and his thumb started rubbing circles into her clit. His touch awakened every nerve and Kassandra’s bit down on her lip as a moan slipped out.

“Oooh, Cullen…” Kassandra moaned, and her eyes rolled back while she sank into the mattress. It had been too long since she had been touched like this and she was afraid her caving in might be more likely than she thought. Besides, she always had difficulty refusing Cullen.

“This is only the beginning.” Cullen sped up his circles and he lowered his face to rest between her breasts, flicking the sensitive nub with his tongue and that instantly hardened one of her nipples. Kassandra stifled a strangled groan and swallowed back the surge of desire as Cullen started alternating between her breasts. That, coupled with his hand between her legs, sent Kassandra down a spiral of extreme wanting. Her back arched slightly from the sheets. Kassandra didn’t know how much longer she endured for, but it felt like an eternity as Cullen would incrementally increase his exertion and the slow-mounting pressure snuck up on her. Her climax rapidly rushed toward her and Kassandra knew she would fall apart sooner or later.

“Cullen, I- I beg! You win! Please, just fuck me.” Kassandra wailed out and screwed her eyes shut in anticipation for the climax she expected to break through her any moment. Her concession caused Cullen to slow his movements to a still. He watched Kassandra’s chest heaving and shuddering with a small inkling of pride. He released her wrists and moved his body from hers, pulling her panties off as he slithered down her body. Kassandra’s eyes opened to the sound of a belt being undone and she observed as Cullen removed the remainder of his clothes to reveal his more… endowed secrets.

“As you wish,” Cullen smiled at her and Kassandra felt excitement as Cullen climbed back onto the bed and the two of them slipped underneath the covers. Kassandra laid flat on her back and allowed Cullen to bring her legs to rest along his shoulders, up in the air. Cullen positioned himself between Kassandra’s legs and lined himself up, pushing into her until he was hilt deep. Cullen groaned aloud and he bit back a string of curses from how easily Kassandra made him lose his mind, “Maker, you’re so tight.” Cullen panted and Kassandra swallowed, finding it hard to speak especially when he kissed at her ankle. 

“Nghhh- Cullen, please move.” Kassandra whined and Cullen didn’t need her to ask twice, rocking his hips back and forward at a quickening pace. Within a few seconds, the sensation from before snuck back into the picture while she and Cullen were tangled in their embrace of limbs and pent-up desire. This was years in the making. Kassandra gripped at the sheets and noticed Cullen clenched jaw, realizing that he felt the little shifts in her body that she was vaguely aware of as they occurred. The two of them raced to the edge and dove off together, hitting their climax at the same time for a shocking experience. Cullen slumped forward and avoided crushing Kassandra under his body while his world spun out of focus while Kassandra’s body arched up to meet him and her insides exploded into a million pieces like glass. Together, Kassandra and Cullen fell apart in the best way. Eventually, the two returned back to the regular world and regained control over their senses. Cullen reluctantly dislodged himself from within Kassandra and rolled off her, laying next to her. Kassandra pressed the back of her hand against her forehead to feel the feverish aftereffects of her pleasure. She couldn’t stop the smile from sneaking onto her lips and she glanced over at Cullen, who looked as spent as she felt.

“Give me a minute to catch my breath… I’m not done with you yet.” Kassandra assured and Cullen nodded, feeling the same way. With a sly grin, Kassandra slinked out of the covers and Cullen’s eyes followed. While she gracefully leaned down and swept up her clutch from the floor, he drank in the sight of her naked, soft curves and vowed to imprint the memory into his mind for the remainder of his life. Kassandra pulled her phone from inside the clutch and the florescent glow from the screen contrasted the dusky glow of twilight slipping through the heavy velvet curtains and into the room.

“What are you doing?” Cullen chuckled deeply when he noticed the way Kass directed glances at him through her sultry curls and think lashes. In all the years he had known her, Kassandra Trevelyan had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment; she was bared to him in all her graceful glory. Kassandra smirked when she heard her phone chime.

“Just handling some business,” Kassandra remarked, and she set her phone down on the nearby dresser as she sauntered back toward where Cullen sat up in bed. She wore an excited grin and that caused Cullen to mirror her excitement with an arch of his brow. “And we have approximately an hour before my driver gets here, give or take.” Kassandra informed and Cullen grinned wolfishly as he reached out and pulled Kass closer to him by her hips.

“Well, I’m sure we can find something to do.” Cullen mused and a flick of his wrists sent Kassandra landing on top of him. She adjusted her hips to straddle Cullen’s lap and giggled as he brushed his lips along her throat against the pulse point. The stubble sent heat expanding throughout her abdomen and Kassandra moaned at Cullen’s renewed efforts. Pulling away from Kass’ neck to her disappointed mewl, Cullen’s eyes met Kassandra’s and he brushed her hair from her face so he could take in the entire sight of the woman he loved. She was radiant. He smiled, “I love you,”

Hearing those three words would never get old, Kassandra thought. She cupped his face between her hands and her thumb caressed his cheek while she leaned in close enough for their lips to touch.

“I love you too.”


	2. EPILOGUE

With a sleepy yawn and a stretch, Cullen Rutherford tumbled out of a much-deserved, thorough sleep and managed to sit up in a bed that wasn’t his. The sheets fell from his chest and puddled around his bare hips, exposing his broad chest and back. Cullen ran his fingers through his curls, which returned to their natural state from the lack of styling products in it. He glanced at the other side of the bed where he expected her to be, but Kassandra’s side of the bed was empty. Cullen was surprised; he tended to wake up before she did.

That surprise didn’t last long as Kassandra sauntered back into the room with a glass of water in her hand while she was wearing his shirt from the night before, primarily unbuttoned. Her breasts were barely covered by the oversized shirt she wore. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders in a wild mess, but she somehow still managed radiance befitting of the holy mother herself. The only difference: Cullen never thought sinful things about Andraste.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Kassandra teasingly cooed as she sipped at the water and studied Cullen waking up in her bed. Now, that was a sight she enjoyed—her best friend, naked and tangled up in her sheets.

“Morning,” Cullen’s voice was raspy from the embrace of sleep, which made Kassandra’s brows quirk excitedly. Whenever he was sleepy, his Fereldan accent slipped out in traces, and she was getting a full reminder of his very sexy accent. She casually sipped at her water while she approached the edge of the bed. She sat down and fluttered her lashes at Cullen when she set the half-full glass of water on the end table beside her bed. She leaned back, arched her back, and felt the tension leave her back when Cullen traced his fingers along her spine.

“Did I wake you?” Kassandra inquired, hoping that wasn’t the case. After their late-night party, that started the moment they skipped out on the wedding, Kassandra knew she and Cullen needed some sleep. But as the resident insomniac, she was used to minimal sleep hours. She was trying to get better—a key word: _trying_.

“No, I didn’t realize where I was at first, let alone that you were awake and out of bed.” Cullen murmured, dropping a kiss to Kass’s shoulder. The sensation of his stubble scraping the sensitive skin of her neck caused Kassandra to writhe playfully. Cullen gave a small, kidding growl as he tried to nudge his face into the crook of her neck.

“I just wanted some water,” Kassandra explained, but that much was evident from her return and carrying water. Kass turned around, and she pushed the covers back so she could slip back under them. It was too early for her to be up, “But I am getting back in.”

“Oh?” Cullen propped himself up via an elbow amongst the mountain of pillows. He watched Kass recline on her back and settle in the comforts of her bed. If nothing else, Cullen had never slept as good as he had in Kassandra’s bed. He might need to convince Kass to let him stay over more often… although, that likely won’t be a challenge from how insistent she was about him staying. He chuckled at the bliss, encapsulating her expression, “And what are your plans for the morning, Miss Trevelyan?”

“I have nowhere I need to be until the afternoon for work. I know of some activities to pass the time,” Kassandra mused cockily while she ran her fingers smoothly down his bare chest and drew invisible shapes on his abs with sparkling, mischievous eyes.

“You didn’t get enough from last night? I remember us doing it until the sun came up.” Cullen teased, barking with amused laughter. He never would have pegged her as such, but Kassandra was insatiable- and very flexible with enviable endurance.

“Mmm, I waited for years to do this. I’d like to get as much as I can before work,” Kassandra reasoned, giving Cullen an accusatory prod with her finger. He spent several years painfully oblivious as to hints from their friends and her heavy-handed flirting. Honestly, Kass believed that Cullen would’ve missed it if she held a giant sign with her confession in big, boxy, fuck off font.

“Well, I have no qualms about that. I think I like the idea of fucking you while you wear my shirt,” Cullen admitted and pounced on her, rolling the two of them over until he emerged on top of her. Cullen’s eyes drank her in while his hand dipped between her thighs, stimulating her clit to prepare her. Under his touch, Kassandra knew she would grow wet, and Cullen’s grin notified her that her prediction was correct. Cullen wanted to tease her, make her straddle the edge a little.

So, he prepped her by inserting two fingers inside of her and curling them. Kassandra’s hips involuntarily bucked against his fingers, and that impulsive reaction repeated itself when Cullen cockily chuckled and allowed an animalistic growl free. Kassandra was very turned on by the idea of Cullen manhandling her with no shame or remorse.

“Cullen-” Kassandra swallowed thickly, tongue-tied and distracted. As much as she loved foreplay, she found herself getting impatient. Cullen ignored her pleading by continuing his fingering to her mewls and squirming. Kass felt her vision clouding with stars under Cullen’s touch. And, as expected, Cullen pulled back when she became content with where she was, walking the tightrope along the edge of desire. “Damn you, Cullen. Maker knows that I don’t like to be left waiting.”

“My, my, isn’t someone impatient today?” Cullen mused to Kassandra’s glare, which he found immensely sexy, coupled up with his shirt. There was no scene more attractive to Cullen then when Kass was in one of her sassy, spitfire moods. He pushed her legs apart and brushed the head of his cock between the now slick folds. Kass watched him with anticipation since she was getting what she wanted. Cullen leaned in to whisper, “Why don’t I fix my error?” His suggestion was met with a whimper and fervent nod, surprisingly submissive behavior from Kass. She was a woman full of surprises.

“Yes, please,” No sooner than those words left her lips, Cullen pushed his cock inside of her in a swift motion. Kassandra’s legs locked around Cullen’s hips in a vice grip, keeping him from going anywhere and pushing him even deeper. The head of his cock brushing against her G-spot caused a full-body shudder to overtake her form.

“Maker!” Cullen yelped as he gripped at her hips, alternating between whether he moved her up and down or nearly pulled himself out entirely before pushing back in all the way. The deep-reaching movement of his thrusts had Kass sprinting for her climax between each collision of their hips. Already wound up from the foreplay, Kass knew that she would fall apart. It was only a matter of when. How tight and wet she became because of him stoked the arousal within Cullen. He had already been raring to go when he woke up with some morning wood, and that only increased when Kass came back in nothing but his shirt.

Kassandra’s eyes rolled back, and she pressed her face into her palm while she screamed out his name in undeniable bliss when he buried himself inside of her after a particularly forceful thrust of his hips. She felt his cock twitch and release his load inside of her, causing her to shudder with delight. Cullen hummed against her neck while he caught his breath, feeling utterly satisfied. Kass shifted underneath Cullen’s body, caging her against the bed. She smirked and gave his ear a playful nip when Cullen pulled out from inside her. He stared down at her sparkling eyes and dazzling smile, leaning in to claim her lips once more. However, there came a knock at the door.

“Ignore it,” Kass said quickly, and Cullen nodded. He leaned back in, but a knock interrupted again. He glared in the direction of the door, and when Kass turned his chin back to face her, Cullen assumed that the knocking would stop. The two waited as the knocking continued; the knock on the door became insistent and too demanding for either to ignore, which irked Cullen. He was busy and trying to make up for lost time, something he and Kassandra agreed needed to happen. They both spent years pining after each other (one of them aware for far longer) and Kass spent that time mistakenly believed that her feelings were unrequited. So Cullen would oblige her request to make it up to her.

“I’ll get it,” Cullen groaned exasperatedly, which softened when Kassandra pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek. He rolled out of bed and picked up his briefs from where they laid on the floor, stepping back into them. He grabbed his sweats, a pair he picked up when he and Kass stopped by his place yesterday before making it to her home, and quickly pulled those on too. He glanced over his shoulder at Kassandra, who was watching him dress with a coy smile.

“I’d be lying if the sight of your dressing didn’t disappoint me slightly. I like you, sans clothes.” Kassandra teased as she propped herself up on her elbow, her curls from the night before loosely tumbling over her shoulder.

“I have to be somewhat dressed in an appropriate manner to answer the door,” Cullen remarked with a hint of a smirk when the knocking came again. He sighed and plodded out of her bedroom and through the loft toward the front door. He opened it unceremoniously and planned to growl out a greeting to whoever interrupted his and Kass’s morning but stopped dead when he saw Cassandra and Josephine standing at the door.

“Oh! Cullen!” Cassandra gasped at the sight of him, dressed so scarcely in Kassandra’s apartment. Cullen’s face turned bright red, and Josephine stammered at the sight of him. The three friends stared at each other in awkward, uncomfortable silence as they had no clue what to do. Of all the people to be at the door, why couldn’t it be anyone else? The silence prolonged for enough time that Kassandra noticed Cullen’s unusually lengthy absence and sat up in the bed. 

“Cullen, who’s at the door?” Kassandra inquisitively called from the bedroom, concerned as to what was keeping Cullen so long. She had no expectations of visitors as people didn’t drop by her place without notifying her in advance. Cullen swallowed thickly when Josephine and Cassandra’s eyes turned back to him. Their silence demanded answers or a thorough explanation of what was going on.

“You might want to put a robe on Kass.” Cullen declared, keep his expression as level as possible, but Cassandra and Josephine noticed the red flush to his cheeks. His eyes darted back and forth between the unexpected guests standing in the doorway when Kassandra entered the room, frantically tying the loose ribbon of a silk robe. Seeing Kassandra in such a disheveled, exposed state made Cassandra turn red in the face and advert her eyes onto the ground. At the same time, Josephine stammered weakly before allowing silence to take over. The four friends awkwardly stood lapsed in silence until Kassandra managed the courage to start some conversation. She cleared her throat pointedly and carried on like she and Cullen’s morning romp had not been interrupted by two of their closest friends.

“How about you two come in for some breakfast and some answers.” Kassandra offered hastily, trying to smooth things over with the promise of food and better understanding. She knew that they had a lot of explaining to do to mitigate the information that would inevitably reach the others.

“Yes, answers.” Cassandra echoed when she spared a look at Josephine. Oh, there would be answers, alright. There was no way that Cassandra or Josephine would leave Kassandra’s apartment without answers after witnessing the unfathomable sight of Cullen and Kass answering the door half-naked.

“I’ll get the table ready,” Cullen declared quickly, and Kassandra nodded, both using the statement to flee to the kitchen. Cassandra and Josephine blinked at their friends’ abrupt departure but knew that the whole situation was quite awkward.

“At least they finally got their act together,” Josephine meekly offered something to rejoice upon the startling revelation that Cullen and Kassandra were now an intimate item.

“We, unfortunately, owe Varric about 50 Sovereigns from each of us,” Cassandra muttered to Josephine as she walked across the threshold of the apartment for the potentially awkward conversation about to ensue. She was happy that Cullen and Kass finally opened their eyes and realized the apparent connection between the two of them, but Maker, she hated when Varric was right.


End file.
